Without You
by xoxoausllypickles
Summary: Challenges approach Austin and Ally's life. It might separate them from each other but they will always find their way back into each others arms. They promise to be friends forever but will a spark ignite in their hearts and start something more? Lots of Auslly. Tons of Feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and the first time writing here. First things first, I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY just this story, kay?kay. Now, if you guys have read my first fanfic, I know that I haven't finished it and I'm sorry for that. Truth be told I got bored making it, so yeah. But if you guys really want me to continue my first fanfic then I will but I wont be able to update this one that fast (and if you guys really know me, I don't update that fast but I will try my best to update ****Without You**** as fast as I can). And for my new readers, please check out my first fanfic on wattpad. (For more info ask me on instagram auslly_pickles). Okay, enough of me talking ( or typing ) Enjoy reading my second fanfic! Xoxo-Aeriel**

Chapter 1: Moments like this

"Catch me if you can Austin!" I challenged him as I started running as fast as I could.

"Oh, you are so on Ally." He smirked as he started chasing me around my backyard.

_This is the normal life of Austin and Ally. We basically spend most of our time together and we like it that way. We've been best friends since I can remember, although; we're complete opposites. He loves pancakes, I love pickles. He's cool and confident while I'm shy and nerdy. Although the list of differences between me and Austin could go on and on, we actually have some things in common like we're both 10 years old, we love music, we know how to play musical instruments (Austin has his little guitar and I have my little piano inside our own treehouse),we both dream of becoming famous one day and...um... yeah I got nothing else._

"Ow!" _Did I also mention I'm careless? _

"Ally, are you ok?" He asked as he knelt down and helped me sit up.

I felt a little sting on my knee and cringed as I saw a scratch on it. Tears started to form in my eye and Austin noticed it. _Hey, I'm just a little girl that was hurt by my carelessness so I'm pretty sure it's normal if I cry._

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He said as I saw him dash inside my house.

I was left confused until he came back with a band aid on his hand and a cape tied to his neck.

"Have no fear. Austin Moon is here!" He said as he tried to pull off his manly superhero voice.

I forget all about the scratch I got from tripping and giggled at his actions. His face lit up seeing that I was okay and that I wasn't crying anymore. He then proceeded to put the band aid on the scratch and looked up to me and smiled.

"Thanks Austin."

"You're welcome Alls. You know I would do anything for you."

_I smiled at what he said and felt my heart beat faster. I don't know if you could tell but I might have a small crush on my best friend. That's normal right? _

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Austin standing up and reaching his hand out for me to grab, which I gladly accepted.

"So would Princess Ally like to fly with Superhero Austin before we head to the treehouse?"

"I don't think superheroes go with princesses, Austin." I giggled.

"Well this is OUR story and WE get to write it and decide what happens, right?"

_I blushed at what Austin just told me. He could have said "HIS story" but he included me. Ally snap out of it, you're lost in your thoughts again. And don't you dare let him see you blush!_

"I guess you're right." _Yes, that was all I could say. _

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on my back Princess Ally, let the strong and handsome superhero show you the wonders of this world or as other people would like to call backyard!"

_These are the times I look forward to, times with Austin. Whenever I'm with him I forget about all my problems or fear, it's like we're connected somehow, we feel whenever something's not right and we can read each others minds. I have him, he has me and that's all that matters. I wanted it to be like this forever, be young and not care about anything else but I know we'll grow up and I don't even know what's gonna happen. What if my friendship with Austin changes? What if something happens and he leaves me and find another best friend? What if-_

"Ally"

"Hm?"

"You have to stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Getting lost in your thoughts and wondering about the future." _See I told you he could read my mind!_

"But I can't help it."

"Stop worrying about the future and just enjoy what we have today."

"But what if something happens that makes you leave and I won't see you again."

I feel Austin go tense to what I say, making me wonder why.

"Why would you say that? I won't let anything or anyone separate us and even if they do, I will do my best to go back to you. I could never replace you or even leave you."

"Is there something wrong Austin? You know you could tell me anything." _I'm really getting worried here. I've never heard him this serious like this._

"I'm tired could we go to our treehouse now?"

"Not until you tell me what bothers you."

"It's nothing Alls, I'm just tired and I wanna play my guitar that's all" _I know he's lying but I decide to let it go for now, I'll now what's up sooner or later._

"Okay, carry me there."

"But you're heavy."

"I am not!" I heard him laugh._ Now, there's the Austin Moon I admire._ "I thought you were strong, was Superhero Austin lying?"

"I am not lying, I am strong but I'm also tired so, Please?" He looked at me with those puppy eyes.

"You know that never works on me but I'll do it anyway because I'm nice."

I get off him and we stood beneath the treehouse. I looked him in the eye and examined him. I could tell something's wrong, he noticed that I was looking at him and he put on a sad smile. _Austin you better tell me what's wrong cause I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

"Ally, I have to tell you something."

I came closer to hear what he was about to say and get myself ready to comfort him.

"Austin, what is it?"

"...Race you to the top!" He said as he quickly climbed the ladder and headed to the treehouse, leaving me stunned.

"wait- I thought you were- ugh! No fair!"

I heard him giggle as he entered the treehouse first and all I could do was shake my head.

_Austin Monica Moon, you will be the death of me_

**_Author's note: Soooo... what did you guys think? Leave comments. Go Favorite. Let me know your opinions! Don't forget to follow me on instagram auslly_pickles . Got it? See you next time loves. I will try to update soon. Xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,hello! I promised to update soon so here you go! Thank you for those who favorited my story and those who gave reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys continue to do that and I'll keep doing updates, okay?okay. So here you go! Xoxo-Aeriel**

**Chapter 2: Truth be told**

_If I could build a rocket I would_

_Put all my dreams inside it I would_

_Maybe I could travel far into something new_

_Hang on to a shooting star bursting into view_

_Just me an my fickle heart lonely never felt so right_

_I would go anywhere tonight_

"Hey! You're not lonely, I'm here" The blonde said sitting next to me.

I looked up from my piano to Austin with a pout on his face.

_"_I know, I just got into the mood of writing that kind of song. I don't know why, I just felt like it."

We stayed silent for a while staring at the piano keys. It wasn't an awkard silence, it was a peaceful one. I broke my stare at the piano keys to examine my surroundings.

_Well, we're still at our tre_e_house. Pictures of me and Austin are hanging on the walls, pictures of us at the park, zoo, beach, and basically everywhere we went. It is a MUST that we take pictures on everyplace we go to, well at least for our parents it is. I guess 500 pictures of us isn't enough for them, they just had to capture every moment we spend on their cameras (we didn't even go to many places, they would take hundreds of photos on every place we go to and I'm not even exaggerating). I bet you're thinking that the walls on our treehouse are full of pictures of us posted everywhere, well, actually it's not. The size of our treehouse is not too big and not too small, I guess you could call it average sized. And yes, all those pictures of me and Austin would fit; however, we don't use all the photos our parents take. We choose the ones we want and place them on the wall. Our parents actually let me and Austin design the treehouse, they built it for us to have a place of our own. I know, cool right? Me and Austin decorated it with musical notes on the wall along with the pictures I just mentioned and placed red curtains on the window to make it a little bit fancy (and cause red is my favorite color). There are also bean bag chairs inside including my stuffed toys and Austin's action figures, a radio with cd player, lights (with a little help from our parents setting up the place), and of course my piano and Austin's guitar. Am I missing something? Um... oh yeah! AND a big letter A on the treehouse door. _

" Austin! Ally! Time for dinner!" I heard my mom shout beneath the treehouse.

"Coming mom!"

"Oh, and Austin sweetie, your parents are here too!"

I wait for Austin to reply but he stays silent and stops playing his guitar. Weird.

"Hey, you ok there? We should go mom's calling us down"

He quickly snaps out of his gaze and looks at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just remembered something." He remained sitting there with the guitar on his hand not making a move.

_"_So... are you coming down or what?"

"Can we just stay here? I'm really not hungry."

_Austin Moon not hungry?! Well that's a first!_

"But you're always hungry. Austin, you better tell me what's wrong right now. You've been acting weird since you got here."

He looks at me with sad eyes and I can tell that there's something he wants to tell me but somehow can't. _  
_

_"_Austin, you know you can tell me anything. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Ally... I... I mean,we..."

"Yeah?"

"...should go down now."

And with that he exited the treehouse before I could say anything.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger for now. I'd really appreciate reviews and favorites. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: What's up guys? I've been reading the reviews I got and I've seen that some people have guessed what really is wrong with little Austin. So here you guys go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: shattered**

"Kids, Finally you guys arrived!" My dad says as we enter the dining room.

Austin sits beside his mom and didn't say a word.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon." I greeted them as I sat down facing Austin and sitting beside my mom.

"Ally dear, you don't have to call us that. You're like family to us." Mrs. Moon said.

I just nodded my head in response and glanced at Austin. He's still avoids my looks of concern and looks down on his hands.

_It pains me to see him like this._

I look at the table and see tons of food. _Is it someone's birthday today?_

"Food looks delicious honey." My dad complimented her.

"Lester's right Penny. You really are such a great cook." Mrs. Moon said as she gave my mom a smile.

"Why, thank you. I appreciate it. Anyway, let's dig in!"

_So, as we were eating our delicious dinner made by the one and only awesome cook, my mom, I remained silent as our parents talked about business and what not. I also made this an opportunity to try to start a conversation with Austin. It really isn't normal for us to stop talking to each other. We would never run out of things to say when we talk to each other._

"Austin, are you feeling ok?" I asked, seeing he barely touched the food right in front of him._ I dont get it he always loved my mom's cooking, did he find some bug in his food that made him lose his appetite?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied still not looking me in the eyes.

"Is your food fine? Do you want me to get you something else to eat?"

"No, the food's fine."

"Okay." _Truth was I wanted to yell with frustration and ask "then what is the matter with you?" but decided not to cause that would have both our parents looking at me like I was insane._

_Thirty minutes passed and we've finished our food. And guess who still can't look me in the eye? Yup, you guessed it! Austin Moon._ _  
_

"Anyway, thank you, Lester and Penny for inviting us to dinner." Mr. Moon said.

"Oh, you're very welcome Mike, treat this as a farewell and Goodluck gift from the Dawsons." My mom replied.

_Wait. Hold up... FAREWELL?!_

"What?! what do you mean farewell?!" I practically yelled at the people in the table.

"I'm so sorry Honey, I thought Austin already told you." My mom puts her hand on my shoulder and tries to comfort me.

Everyone on the table remains silent, afraid that if they said another word that I would collapse right on front of them. My eyes land on Austin waiting for him to start explaining.

He finally looks up to me and I see that his eyes are beginning to tear up and he's trying to say something as he opens his mouth but no words come out.

_Please don't let it be what I'm thinking. Please, don't let it be what I'm thinking!_

Mr. Moon decided to speak up and cautiously say the words that shattered my heart in a million pieces.

"Ally dear, we're moving to California."

_And with that I stormed off to my room, locked my doors, and cried a river._

**_Author's note: Hey, hey, hey. Chapter 3 done! I would also love to get reviews and favorites. Pretty please? Promise i'd update soon! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The other side of the door**

_Have you ever felt pain inside your heart that just makes you wanna cry endlessly and shut everyone out. That's what I'm feeling right now. I knew something was up. I wanted him to tell me what's wrong, but now it's told I wish I've never heard the truth. _

_"Ally dear, we're moving to California" The sound of Mr. Moon's voice keeps repeating in my head. No, this is just a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up soon. Austin would never leave me like this, He's my one and only friend. He's the only one who knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. He's the only one I talk to at school. He's the only one who protects me from bullies. Without Austin, I'm helpless. _

I began to cry harder (if that's even possible) while hugging Dougie the dolphin. _Austin gave Dougie to me when he got home from our school's field trip. I was too sick to go so he bought me a souveneir and gave it to me right after he got home. _

I stared at Dougie while tears continue to drop from my eyes and suddenly have a flashback of that day.

_Flashback:_

_*Dingdong*_

_"I'm coming!" I replied as I dragged myself to the door with my blanket covering my head and upper body._

_I opened the door expecting my parents in front of me carrying the soup they promised to bring me on their way home from the grocery but saw another person._

_"Austin! What are you doing here? I thought you went to the school's field trip?" I asked sounding funny cause of my runny nose._

_Austin giggled at me and I glared at him for his action._

_"You sound funny." He said as he stood in front of the door way with his hands behind his back. I could see something blue behind him, he noticed me looking at it and tried his best to hide it from me._

_"Wow, thanks. Cause I really got sick on purpose to make you laugh." I said sarcastically._

_He stopped giggling as he noticed how terrible I look. "I'm sorry Alls, promise I won't laugh at you again when you're sick."_

_"It's okay. I know I look terrible."_

_"No you don't, you look beautiful as always Alls." His eyes suddenly widen as he realized what he just said to me while I looked at the ground trying to hide my blushing face._

_"Anyway" He said trying to act like he said nothing embarrasing "I just got home from the field trip and got you this" He said as I took my eyes off the ground and looked at him._

_"Ta-Da! It's Dougie the dolphin and he's here to make you feel better!" He said as he showed me the cute stuffed toy he hid behind his back._

_"Awwww, Dougie the dolphin you are so cute." I said as I dropped the blanket I was holding and took Austin's present. "Anyway, why Dougie the dolphin?" I asked._

_"Oh, we can change the name if you want. I just thought that it would be a good name for a dolphin you know cause they both start with the letter D and they kinda rhyme and..." Austin rambled._

_"Austin, Dougie's fine. I love the name Dougie the dolphin it's cute. Thank you." I said as I gave him a smile._

_"And I would give you a big hug right now if I wasn't sick." I added._

_"Awwww, it's fine Ally. I wont get sick that easy!" He said opening his arms and waiting for me to hug him._

_"Not taking chances Austin, I don't want you to get sick just because of me."_

_"Fine." he said sounding sad. "But I'm still gonna spend time with you no matter what."_

_Before I could protest he dashed inside my house and turned the T.V. on._

_"Hey, let's watch the Lion King!" I heard him yell from the living room._

_"Fine!" I repied as I closed the door and joined Austin._

_-End of Flashback-_

I heard a knock on the door and broke my stare off Dougie still crying my eyes out.

"Ally, can we talk" I heard Austin say.

I gathered my strength to stand and walk towards the door, not sure if I should open it or not. _Should I be mad at him for not telling me sooner? No, I can never stay mad at Austin even if I wanted to._

I started reaching out for the door knob.

"Ally, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. I just- I just didn't have the strength to tell you about it." He sighed and continued to speak. "I never wanted to leave Miami, I never wanted to leave you... But my dad got this wonderful business opportunity and decided to take it. I tried begging them to let me stay here but they wouldn't. I tried talking to them, I tried not talking to them, I didn't even get sleep last night thinking of you. What would happen if I leave, you know I'm nothing without you." His voice started to crack as he said those words.

I opened the door and saw that he already had tears in his eyes. He went in for a hug and I hugged him back._ As much as it hurts me to know he's leaving, I thought about how much this hurts him too. He said he never wanted to leave, he didn't have a choice but to follow his parents. I also thought of Mr. and Mrs. Moon, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to expand their business and it is acceptable that they take it. I didn't want to be the reason why they passed this wonderful opportunity and I didn't want Austin to be separated from his own family. So as much as it hurts I'm gonna have to find a way to live without Austin Moon by my side._

"Austin it's okay." I say rubbing my hands on his back trying to stop him from crying.

"Ally, what do I do?" He asked as he buried his head on my shoulder.

"Austin, you should take this opportunity. Things like this happen only once in a lifetime and I don't wanna be the reason why you let this opportunity pass as much as it hurts me to see you go."

We stay there hugging each other for a while till our tears died down. When we finally released from the hug, Austin wiped the remaining tears on his face and layed on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I followed him after wiping my own tears and laying down beside him.

"So when do you guys leave?"

"In three days" There was a brief pause between our conversation until I gathered words to say to him.

"I'm gonna miss you Austin" I said holding back the tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ally."

Silence fills the room and I decide to break it.

"Promise me you'll find a way to be with me again"

"I promise, I would do anything."

"And Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't forget about me." I said as I look at him, he suddenly faces me as I say those words.

"I would never Alls" He replied with a serious look in his eyes.

**Author's Note: So? what do you guys think? Review. Favorite. Follow. Till next update! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The fear of falling apart**

_The days went by so fast, it went by as quick as a snap of a finger and now here we are. Austin's parents and my dad are carrying the last remaining boxes to the truck they've rented while I'm standing at their lawn holding my mom's hand. She wanted to keep me company until the person I'm waiting for steps outside. _

_This is it, the day Austin leaves. What happens next is still a mystery to both me and Austin; however, one thing's for certain...He will come back. We always keep our promises to each other, and I trust Austin will hold that promise no matter what._

Minutes later, he finally steps out carrying a backpack and a small box in his hands. He searches for someone until his eyes lands on me. I look back at him and tried my best to smile even though I wanted to cry again._ This is for Austin. For my best friend._

He takes a last look of their house and starts to walk towards me.

"I'll give you two kids a moment, if you need me I'll be helping the Moons carry boxes." My mom said releasing from my grip and heading towards the house. I just nodded in response and waited until I came face to face with Austin.

"So, this is it." I said trying to sound happy for him.

"I'm not saying goodbye to you, goodbyes make it sound like I'm never gonna meet you again." Austin said.

What he said made me smile, "We are gonna see each other again, you promised right? And I believe that we will someday." I told him.

He nods in response and hands me the small black box. "I wanted to give you this, me and my mom went shopping the other day for clothes to bring with us and I found this."

I took the box from his hands and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a musical note in it.

"I used the money in my piggy bank to pay for it, I hope you like it." He said sounding shy.

"Austin, I love it." Tears in my eyes are starting to form again._ Stop it Ally, control yourself!_

"Here, let me help you." I handed the necklace to him and turned around so that he could put it on.

"I bought it to remember me by, and that wherever you are, you would know that I'll always be with you, that you're never alone." He said as I turned to face him.

"Thank you Austin, I'll treasure this forever."_ And that's when I realized._

"I didn't get you anything." My mood instantly changed from happy to sad. _I'm a bad friend._

_"_I don't want anything Ally, it's okay. I just wanted to see you happy before I leave." He smiled and continued. "Just letting you know, I'll be calling you a lot on the telephone so that we could catch up on what's happening with our lives."

"That won't be a problem, I'd talk to you anytime." I laughed in response.

Our moment was ruined when we heard our parents approach us.

"Sweetie it's time." Mrs. Moon said.

Austin nodded in response and gave me a sad smile.

"I'll see you soon Alls."

"I'll see you soon Austin." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." We both whispered at the same time during the hug, making us both giggle.

When we ended the hug, I approached Mr. and Mrs. Moon while Austin approached my parents to say our "see you soons".

Before heading to the car, we gave each other one last hug.

"I'll be back okay? I promise."

"I know you will be and I'll be here waiting."

And with that we let go of each other and he starts to walk towards the car. Before entering he turns to face me with a sad smile and waves. My parents stand behind me while we all wave goodbye to them.

He enters the car but never takes his eyes off me. I do the same and watch him as the car starts to move away until I couldn't see it anymore.

_And that's when I fell apart._

**Author's Note: So there you have it, just letting you guys know the past chapters are when they're kids and the next one and so forth are set in the present (Teenage years). You excited? Dez and Trish enters the story. And Austin? You'll have to find out for yourself ;)**


End file.
